The Army of Chaos
by SpiritGod
Summary: An act of revenge drives Percy out of camp. Seemingly betrayed and on the verge of death, Percy is saved by the oldest Primordial promising him a new life in the Army of Chaos. Now, centuries later, a combined force has arisen. To save the world, he must return to the planet he so much despises. How will he cope back on Earth when the familiar threat arises?
1. Chapter 1

Vapors POV: 650 years after leaving

I stood in the arena slashing at dummies, performing my regular routine of various exercises; the bots continuously fell one after another.

I felt a presence nearby and whipped my sword at the opposing person.

My blade was met by an equally powered counter as out swords flared with sparks.

I sheathed my sword and faced Alpha with a smirk on his face.

"Heh, it looks like I've finally found the right technique to block that malicious strike of yours ehh?" he said with a proud look on his face.

I sighed "What do you want Alpha?" I asked though I couldn't hide the smile forming apon my lips. Alpha was my best friend. We fight spar and do our missions together. He's like a brother to me. It seemed he was the first person who could disrupt my concentration from training without receiving a one way trip to the infirmary.

Alpha looked down at his watch, his eyebrow twitched for a second. "It looks like we're due at Lord Chaos office about right…now."

I nodded, "Then what are we waiting for?"

It took us just around 2 seconds to get to the throne even though my estimates are that the arena and the throne room are roughly 3 miles apart. That isn't a problem though since travelling was made easy with teleportation. For us, all we had to do was conjure the place we wanted to travel to in our minds, our powers would do the rest for us. Quietly, we opened the door the Chaos throne room.

It was apparent he was waiting for us and that when we were called this urgently, there was no doubt there was a serious matter to discuss.

"Sit Vapor and Alpha, there is much of concern." he said

Lord Chaos was like… a father to me. The nicest most generous man in existence, though that to be expected from the creator. He took me in after my leaving of Camp which I'll get to you later.

"So my Lord, what do you need?" I asked.

Lord Chaos unsurprisingly heaved a sigh.

"What did I tell you Vapor, I would not like to be referred to as 'Lord'." He replied in an annoyed tone.

"Yes m'lord."

He seemed to mentally facepalm at my response, I saw nothing wrong with it (Sarcasm). Alpha seemed to be holding back a laugh as well.

"They don't get sarcasm" I muttered under my breath so no one could hear.

"To more important matters", Chaos sighed.

"It seems we have trouble brewing on planet Earth again." I instantly tensed up. _Earth…that dreaded planet._

It was of course the place where I had felt the worst mental and physical pain ever. It was the place where I had done so much good. Yet, just to be thrown out like a plastic spoon after use. _I was just a pawn of the gods, merely a tool._

I turned to Alpha who seemed just as tensed as me after the mentioning of the subject. It wasn't _it _I was worried about, but what I thought I would hear next.

Chaos seemed sad, as if feeling his own sons pain, feeling our aches and feeling our anger.

"It seems my daughter Gaea is back again and with Kronos and the Titans" he said with a drearily annoyed tone.

"Back again?" I asked, anger evident in my voice.

"Yes, and I would like you two and some of the Chaos army to help." I gritted my teeth.

It was obvious this was going to happen sooner or later and Lord Chaos would want us to help. Alpha and I understood that the Olympians, although very egogistic, were by far better rulers than Titans and Gaea, but that didn't mean I would _forgive them_ nor would I forgive those campers, especially two in particular_._

"Alright my lord, when will we be leaving?"

It was clear Chaos was relieved with my calm response. He obviously didn't want another earthquake in his throne room again.

"We in a few minutes, I just need to get ready." He replied walking off.

"So…" I turned to Alpha, "going back to Earth again…"

He didn't look too happy either, "Won't be looking forward to it" he muttered.

"Yep…it's certainly gonna bring back memories."

Ok so let me explain all of this stuff to you. I am Percy Jackson. I left Earth after some real shit happened.

(_flashback)I ran up the hill. I was so excited. After 2 months on a stupid quest I was finally going to see Annabeth, my love. __I couldn't find her anywhere so I turned to the beach. As I got closer I heard moaning and laughing. I__ got a glimpse of a blond hair girl with Nick my idiot Brother having a full make out session. _

_My Brother killed 1 Hydra and all of a sudden he's the hero at camp I was no longer the savior of Olympus._

_ I suddenly noticed the blonde hair girl looked very familiar…it was "ANNABETH". She turned around as I shouted her name. _

_"Percy…I…." I was so angry… "Save it Annabeth" _

_I turned around and started to go back to my cabin, tears in my eyes, when my ego brother spoke up "Don't talk to her that way you freak"._

_ I lost control as I spun around, Riptide in my hand as we started violent sparring match. _

_I spun, slicing riptide through the air as I slashed his shoulder. _

_His moves were abysmal, no doubt about that. He was all talk. I played with him some more and decided I was…bored._

_ Sparring with someone who posed such low skill was…boring and so I knocked him out. Before he fell to the ground however, I caught a glimpse of his eyes…it seemed they had suddenly changed color._

_ I hadn't even noticed but suddenly realize that his eyes were just a violent shade of brown and not green. "Perhaps it's just an illusion"_

_ I ran towards my cabin, tears in my eyes as I started to pack my belongings. __There was no way I was staying anymore. __No one cared about me anymore, not my father and my friends were barely even paying attention to me._

_ The pain…the pain of your friends, family and your girlfriend betraying you…it was if I were cursed with such bad luck. __I was empty, left with nothing but my anger, my frustration, my hatred. __I was a shell my past, the trash of a divine settlement._

_ I snuck out of camp that night still heart-broken. I walked down the street to my Moms home when all of a sudden something caught my eye. __I picked but the ripped newspaper. My hands trembled violently as I read. Suddenly my hands went stiff, my legs frozen to the ground. _

_"No…NO!" I screamed realizing my parents had died of a fire._

_ I broke down in tears right away and decided to just sit until I died. There was nothing I could hope for, nothing left to live for. __There was however one man or rather Centaur that had been there for me all my life and I'd decided, he'd better know what happened._

_ I took a golden drachma out and manipulated the water on the ground to make mist. I threw the Drachma in and recited the phrase_

_ "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering. Show me Chiron"._

_ The rainbow expanded until it showed me the image of the old centaur. But before I could speak I noticed the gods were in the room along with my idiot brother and a bunch of other campers. _

_"…We have decided to make all the campers of this war immortal." I heard a thundering voice rumble._

_ There was odd silence as the campers had their eyes wide. Bewilderment and happiness were funny when put together. __Clarisse almost toppled out of her chair and Annabeth almost choked on her drink. _

_"I take that as a yes" Zeus said with a smirk on his face._

_ "Also" Poseidon started, "I would like to announce Nick (Percy's idiot brother) as my best son completing quest after quest with efficiency!"_

_ Cheers erupted up in the crowd. I gasped and suddenly every head turned towards me. _

_Surprise suddenly turned to anger as Zeus thundered "You little pest, you dare hurt the best hero in this millennium?"_

_ Most of the other gods and goddesses seemed extremely angry at me including my own father. "Yes! How could you?" they paraphrased the lightning gods response. _

_A few gods and goddesses seemed genuinely sad for me however. __Artemis looked at me with a sad sigh and even a tear in her eye. __Apollo gave a similar sad glance and surprisingly, Hades had a sad frown mounted on his lips. _

_Well it's nice to know some people care. "DON'T YOU DARE SLASH THROUGH THAT CONNECTION JACKSON OR-"_

_ I slashed through the connection as tears streamed through my eyes. _

_"How could my dad do this to me, how could anyone be so cruel", I thought. I felt betrayed, I felt so…angry._

_ A evil smirk suddenly formed on my lips as storm clouds hovered over me lightning flashing. __Everyone betrayed me, my friends, my father and even Annabeth. Everyone except for Grover, Thalia, and Nico threw me away._

_ Now that I thought of it, they didn't even bother to mention I was missing. That was the final straw. "COME AT ME ZEUS! GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!" I hollered._

_ I felt suddenly so powerful as strength surged through me. __Turns out when Anger, Hatred, being completely forgotten by family, your madness is focused around your mind. A__t that time only your anger is controlling you, your mind is completely blocked out and you won't tire. _

_Zeus had no idea that there was no way he could defeat me at that moment with the sudden amount of power I possessed. _

_The amount of pain and frustration I went through to help his sorry ass, and he tried to kill me at the end. __All the hard work I have done, he still throws me away._

_ Are gods really this dumb? It didn't matter. All that built up anger, Hatred, bloodlust had turned me into almost a god in terms of power. __A Lightning strike screeched down upon me. _

_I smirked as I lifted my hand and simply extracted the lightning power. In fact in my state right now, Zeus should be trying to calm me down. __Throwing lightning simply makes me angrier. _

_"THAT ALL YOU GOT SPARKY?" That seemed to have gotten him rather angry as I continually absorbed shot after shot of blazing electricity._

_ It didn't matter the voltage, my entire system was now run my hatred of this world not my brain. __I let out a maniac laugh as I formed an sphere of energy from the stored up lightning and threw it up into the sky at Zeus, "TO TARARUS WITH YOU" I screamed. _

_A massive explosion was heard as the sky lit up so bright, the sun wouldn't dare compare. He was gone, Zeus certainly wasn't dead but it would take him decades to fully recover. _

_My vision suddenly blurred as I tumbled to the ground. _

_That was when Chaos came, offering me place in the ranks of the Army and with my life as bad this, what could I say?_

_ So I followed… _

_(end flashback)_


	2. Chapter 2

A New Olympus

I didn't notice the hand hurling towards me till it was too late. A loud slap was heard as I fell to the ground.

"Percy your senses are getting dull!" Alpha laughed.

I scowled rubbing my cheek, "That wasn't necessary, it was a flashback!"

I was about to retaliate with a nice godly sized punch of my own when the door opened. In came Chaos with a smirk on his face, "I never get tired watching you two but we need to leave and get your fist away from Alpha's face Vapor", Chaos scolded.

It seemed as if Alpha had just noticed my curled up hand next to his nose struggling to obey Chaos orders.  
"Holy Sh-", he didn't get to finish as his chair tipped over and Alpha fell from his seat to the cold, hard, ground.

"Owww" Alpha groaned.

We burst in a fit of laughter at his ineptitude. "Get your ass off the ground Alpha, we need to get going" Chaos said still laughing as a portal opened. "And also, take these."

He threw us a pair of hooded cloaks.

"These shall cover your faces when you meet the Olympians." We grinned. For a second I had thought we needed to reveal ourselves.

"Thank you Chaos."

He waved off our thanks. "You are like sons to me. Of course I would like the best for you. Now let's get going." We smiled and followed Chaos through the portal.

What I saw on the otherside was certainly perplexing. It seemed as if the Olympians had somewhat changed their selfish ways. The gods were sitting around in their usual seats except with a difference. Instead of just the Olympians, a smaller council of seats were placed for some of the minor gods.

I raised my eyebrow. I didn't think Zeus would take anyones word of advice. I glanced at Alpha who was smiling obviously pleased that the minor gods had gotten a seat of power in the council.

We walked straight into the middle of a meeting behind a few of the thrones. I wasn't surprise they were talking about someone however what shocked me was the subject of the conversation, Me.

"Now, has anyone seen my dear nephew Percy?" Zeus asked, a tint of saddness evident in his voice.

Everyone elses moods darkened with each negative response from the council until it was Hades turn.

"I think I have a lead to what might have happened to Perseus." The room suddenly brightened with such intensity, to any mortal, it would have been like looking at the sun.

"What leads do you have Brother?" Poseidon asked worriedly, leaning towards the Lord of the dead.

"I don't know why we haven't seen this yet though it seems so obvious." With that, Hades snapped his fingers and a screen appeared in the middle of the room.

"Take a look at this. Since you were all too busy getting enough of that scumbag of a Son of Poseidon at the immortlization ceremony, I was busy tracking where Percy was." The screen flickered to a shot of me with a newspaper in my hand, the front page clear on the paper.

The Gods gasped at the words etched on the paper 'Apartment decimated after fire'.

"Wait, but isn't that..." Hera started.

"Yes, this is Percy's parents apartment and also when my signal started to faze. I couldn't see him for any longer. What you must realize is that something disrupted my scrying signal."

Hades then snapped his fingers again and the picture turned to an image of me Iris Messaging the camp.

"I don't know what he saw through the image but it must have been something bad because..." the image flickered until it showed me with so much anger and betrayal etched in my face. All the gods looked down in shame.

"It was a mistake, a misunderstanding Brother." Zeus whispered.

Hades returned a glare, "It does not matter if was a mistake or misunderstanding, what matters is that Percy seems to now be gone, and who might of caused his dissapearence" Hades said

He snapped his fingers again and the image shimmered into that of a bolt striking down on Percy.

"This is the last image I could take before the disruption was too great. All the gods gasped as they turned their glares at Zeus.

"You killed him?" Artemis hissed, "The only good man in the world?"

Zeus raised his hands in defense before sighing, "I made the mistake, but didn't we all think that? Weren't we all twisted by her?"

The council all nodded in agreement. Who was this "her" they were talking about?

Hades softened his glare, "Yes Brother, we were all twisted however please explain what happened afterward."

Zeus nodded, "You see, I was angry at Perseus for treating our so called savior and his brother so badly, and as it seems pretty stupid of me, I tried to kill him after I saw him through the Iris message. It just enraged me to see him for some reason."

The council nodded and gestured to him to continue.

"I decided I had enough of him and decided he would be better gone than live." Zeus said with a sad facade.

Poseidon was gripping his seat in anger at his brother even though he knew his wrongs. "I tried to strike him down with my master bolt." Poseidon gritted his teeth in dispair.

"But instead of blasting him to oblivion, it seemed as if...as if..." Zeus could barely sluttered out his words.

"What happened Brother!?" Hades yelled.

"It seemed as if he absorbed my master bolt." Zeus said with a shocked look on his face.

It suddenly got so quiet in the throne room you could hear a pin drop. Everyone's eye widened in absolute surprise. "It's as if he got suddenly so powerful he could rival my power."

The council simply were too shocked to respond so Zeus continued.

"He absorbed the power of the bolt and somehow converted it into pure morbid energy and did what I least expected at that time."

The council was knocked out of their shock, "What?", they asked in unison.

Zeus sighed seemingly pondering over how to express what he was about to say. Once he found no other way around his response, he answered. "He redirected the energy from my bolt right back to me. Did you not notice how weak I was that day?" He asked with a glare to anyone who dared laugh at him.

The room was literally completely silent until Hades decided to intervene.

"Did you see what happened afterward?" he asked with a curious face.

Zeus glared at his brother, "Did I see anything?" he said with mocked imitation. "I was knocked out for 2 weeks!"

Hades chuckled at his younger brother, "Ok fair enough because what happened afterward is a mystery. Ten minutes after my scrying signal died, the signal suddenly came back except this time, Perseus was gone."

Hades snapped his fingers and an image conjured itself showing the street where Percy had suddenly disappeared from.

"As you can see, he is gone. I immediately went up to where he had disappeared and I might have found our most compelling evidence yet," he said as he took out a small vial with silver essence emmiting from it.

I knew exactly what it was, it was the essence of a Primordial. They were the earliest beings all being created from Chaos.

I turned to the Creator with a raised eyebrow, "It was nessacary," he whispered in my mind. I nodded and went back to speculating the coversation which I found quite interesting.

"This is the evidence that could lead to where Perseus may be, Athena do the honors." Hades said handing the vial to the goddess of wisdom.

She studied the vial closely until her eyes suddenly went wide. She slowly raised her head and stared at Hades.

"Is this what I think it is?" She said with a shocked tone.

Hades nodded "It is and although most of this is still a mystery, I think a few things are quite certainly explained."

"What is it?" Zeus asked.

Hades was about to respond but Athena beat him to it. "Father, the substance in this vial is the essence of a Primordial being, but who it is is a mystery."

Everyone sat in a stoic position, no one spoke all thinking of what this meant.

The Lord of the Dead took out another vial that contained another sample of silver essence except this one had a greenish tint to it.

"That isn't the only Primoridal essence I found however and I'm afraid it may not be the only" He lifted his hand for everyone to see the vial and it's contents.

"This, was found in the camp forest. A wood nymph was quick enough to gather it before it faded. She then gave it to my son who brang it to me."

Athena looked at it, deep in thought, "But what does it mean?"

And it was then I Chaos decided to interupt her thinking.

"I think I can answer that" Chaos said as he motioned for us to step foward to the middle of the throne room.

The sudden shock of someone appearing in the throne room weared off as everyone took out their weapons and pointed them straight towards us three.

"At ease Olympians" he said as he snapped his fingers. A second later all the gods weapons dropped.

Zeus looked quite angry that we could just interupt their conversation but decided to resolve teh situation in a more diplomatic approach.

"Who are you?" He asked straight away.

Chaos smiled "I am Chaos"

As soon as his name was heard by the immortal being in the room, they all fell on their knees in a bow, even Zeus!

"Lord Chaos, what brings you here?" Zeus asked as respectfully as he could.

"No need to bow to me Zeus, I was never one for formalities but I apprieciate the respect. What I am here for is because to warn you", he said pointing to the vial containing the Greenish-Silver essance. "That is the Primordial essence of Gaea. She is rising again except this time she's not alone."

All the gods looked annoyed. But I mean who could blame them. How would you feel if you killed someone and he or she would just reform a few centuries later but stronger?

"Not another war" Zeus muttered, "But what do you mean she is not alone?"

Chaos turned to Zeus with pity, "Zeus, this time Gaea has help from not only the Titans and Giants but also some of her Brothers and Sisters."

Zeus looked confused but Athena decided to ask, "Lord Chaos, do you mean Erebus, Nyx, Hemera, Pontus and the others?"

"Precisely Athena, they have gathered to form an alliance. They will try to obliterate Olympus and with all of them together, you simply have no chance." Chaos said.

"Lord Chaos, you said you were going to help us?" Aphrodite asked.

Chaos nodded, "Although most of my daughters and sons have joined Gaea's side, a few of my favorite sons and daughters are against Gaea's plan. You will have support from my daughter Nyx and Aether as well as Hemera. Though, Nyx is on our side, you must keep in mind her husband is on the other. I eternally respect her for opposing his husband just to do what's right, however I do not know if she will keep to her commitment, she may just end up being neutral in the end."

"Even though this is a great allied force, I just don't think it will be enough", Athena said worriedly.

"Yes Athena, you are right, it is not enough. This is why I have one more ace to pull", he lead his hand towards us.

"These are my commanders, the commanders of the Army of Chaos"

* * *

**Sorry Guys! I read through my other chapters and really felt that they just didn't fit. I am now doing rewrites on every chapter and have deleted them. I think you will like this version better.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Introductions

Vapors POV

"Gee Chaos, no need to be the drama queen", I laughed.

Chaos chuckled, "This is Vapor and Alpha", he gestured to both of us. "They are my commanders and among the most powerful being in the world close in terms of power to me. Don't worry, they are usually quite layed back but do not expect them to obey every order you may give, they still have a dark history with this place."

"May I ask what you mean by dark history Lord Chaos?" Athena asked politely.

Chaos heaved a sigh "Unfortunetely, that is for them to tell you, they don't like me giving out to much of their history as it is rightfully theirs."

Athena nodded understandingly.

"I will let my commanders explain the situation and show you their powers and explain what will happen." Chaos added with smirk before walking in his portal.

"Drama queen" I muttered.

I looked up to see all a multitude of stares thrown our way though they were apprieciative.

"Why do you have your hoods up? Is there a reason you must remain in that form?" Ares asked. It certainly seemed like he'd gotten smarter.

I smirked, "Well perhaps you would like us to change into..." I snapped my finger and a darkness engulfed me, a second later I was in my female form. "...a girl?" All the gods laughed at Ares and Artemis nodded approvingly.

"Alright down to buisness Olympians, we have a new war brewing and even with us, the sheer number of Primordials joining Gaea will overpower us", I said.

"Why can't Lord Chaos help?" Zeus asked.

You'd think that I'd want to smite Zeus for everything he'd done against me but after hearing the entire council meeting, I think I can forgive him. I just wanted to know _who_ was controlling them.

"Lord Chaos swore an oath from the beginning of time to not directly influence a war, so instead we fight for him," I answered. "He provided me with a home when I was abbandoned."

Everyone's eyes lit up for a second, "Could that mean that Percy is in your army?" Poseidon asked hopefully.

I decided this would be a perfect time to pick some answers from the gods.

"Percy?" I faked, "I've heard him before. Lord Chaos said he was one of the most heroic demigods in the entire galaxy. He deserved a good life but he was just a pawn of the you gods who deserted him."

All the gods looked down in shame.

"Do not lose hope, he could be in the ranks of the army. Everyone tends to keep their identities a secret to avoid conflict with their previous life." Alpha said in a soft tone.

"Lord Chaos has been watching you Olympians. He was enraged at how lazy you were, how bad of rulers you were", I calmly noted.

All the gods once again looked down in terrible shame.

"However you have changed and for the better. Although Lord Chaos has not told us, we've seen first hand just how caring and better rulers you are. I'm just shocked at how big a loss it took for you to realize that." I concluded.

"We have a few questions we'd like to ask you. In return you may ask us questions. We may not know everything but we most likely know more than you." Alpha said.

All the Olympians nodded.

"Alright, I'd like to know what you meant when you said that 'she' was controlling you or someone or whatever." Alpha asked.

Zeus shook his head, "Let me explain, you see after the war with Gaea, she had little strength left however she was bloodlust for revenge on the one person that single-handedly caused her defeat."

I took a wild guess (sarcasm :D) "Percy Jackson?"

Zeus nodded, "Yes our savior Percy Jackson. He was loyal, caring, and would sacrafice himself for any one of his friends. He saved us 2 times in a row. Now every 500 years, we hold a big meeting to see who has leads on him. It was clear he was not in the underworld."

I waved for him to continue.

"Gaea knew that Poseidon had another son" Zeus turned to glare at the Sea god before continuing, "She also knew that he would be the one living closest to Percy, the one that could cause the most havoc in his life. So she got Nick on her side before we found him and took him to camp-half blood. She had blessed him with a range of abilities from Charmspeak as powerful as Aphrodite and even some Earthen Powers."

I stood there shocked, so it was still that bitch Gaea's fault all along. _Oh when I get a piece of her..._

Zeus continued, "So Nick spent everyday basicly charmspeaking every one of Percy's friends and even most of us into believing some things that were way over the edge. He made us believe that him killing a hydra was a rather stunning feat worthy of the title of hero of Olympus. We later on pretty much replaced Percy." He finished with a sad tone.

I had a raised eyebrow, "What happened to Nick?"

"Once his objective was complete which was to get Percy out of the camp, Gaea de-blessed him. All his powers went away and so did his charmspeak effect. Everyone started realizing how much of a fraud he was." Hera decided to step in the story.

"Did Nick die?" I asked.

"Yes he did. The blessing was tied to his life force. When Gaea took it away, it took a part of his essence away slowly withering his life force down. When he was about to die, he wanted to say one thing and to his brother."

"What did he say?" I whispered.

"He wanted to let his brother Percy know he was sorry, that it wasn't him controlling himself, it was Gaea. But that was quite long ago and now she's back it seems." Zeus finished.

I stood in silence, deep in thought. _So it was always Gaea..._

I looked up to Zeus again, "OK, you have answered my questions, you may ask yours then we will get on to our army."

Zeus nodded, "We would like to know who exactly you two are."

I smiled, "We are not permitted to tell you exactly who we are but I'm sure we can leave a few clues," I said as I took out a piece of paper. "First of all, we are demigods."

The council all looked up shocked, "But how are you immortal?" Athena asked.

"We are Lieutenants of Chaos, the highest rank possible in the army, everyone is granted immortality." I explained.

"Second w-" I started before a beep interuppted me.

I scowled, "Sorry Olympians, Lord Chaos says I can't explain much more, it will come as a surprise later. As for right now I have a test."

Everyone looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Get everyone from camp-half blood up here" Alpha said.

Zeus inclined his head, "Hermes, go"

Hermes nodded and a second later he was here with all the camers both Roman and Greek. Apparently they had decided to merge the camps together as it seems they had mended the violent histories both groups had.

"Campers! There is a new war brewing. Gaea, her Brothers and Sisters as well as the giants and Titans are rising again exceot this time, there is no stopping Gaeas's full awakening." I started.

The room suddenly went into complete Chaos with questions and concerns being thrown everywhere.

I banged my foot on the ground, "Silence!" I yelled.

The room went suddenly quiet again.

"You will have help from some of Gaea's Brothers and Sisters that do not agree with her actions. Not only that, you will have us, the commadners of chaos and out army. That is one of the things we want to explain to you about." I snapped my fingers and a portal opened 15 feet above us. Seconds later 5 people jumped out of the portal landing on their feet.

"These are the commanders of just five of our squads. They are extremely well trained and will help your campers improve. They have been notified to not pull down their hoods however, they will explain their powers to you." I explained motioning to the first commander for introductions.

"Hello, my name is Omega, commander of the E-Squad. We specialize in Earthen powers to subdue enemies." On cue Olympus began to shake before stopping.

I nodded for him to get back in line and for the next commander to step up.

"Hey Olympus! My name is Nimbus, commander of the S-Squad. Our powers are focused around the sky, calling death from above to our enemies." She finished by putting her hands up, shielding all the gods and proceeding to call down the largest strikes of lightning they had ever seen. When she was done she took down the protective shields off from the gods and walked back in line.

Everyone had an impressed look on their face especially Zeus who looked in awe.

"So Drama Queen", I muttered as Nimbus walked back in line.

She smirked at me and shocked me. "You asked for it" she said.

I shook my head and smiled, "Alright who's next?"

The third commander walked forward with a grin etched on the visible part of her lips.

"Hey! My name is Luna. I am the commander of the D-Squad. We are benders of darkness." She said before waving her hand and turning the room into absolute pitch darkness. A few of the campers yelped before Luna walked back in line.

"Does everyone have to be drama queens?" I complained.

The rest of the group chuckled.

"Ehhh Luna, you want to turn the lights back on?" Alpha asked.

Luna had a pout on her face, "Awww I like it like this" she said before snaping her fingers before the room was visible again.

The next commander stepped forward, "It's still very funny how opposites are best friends", she said before proceeding to announcing to herself. "Hi, my names Elena, commander of the L-Squad. We focus around powers of light. She snapped her finders and sunglasses appeared on everyones eyes and the room suddenly brightened in such intensity that even with the best sunglasses in the universe, the intensity was like staring at the sun.

"Damn Elena, turn it down!" Luna yelped.

Elena gave her a cheeky grin showing her perfect white teeth before the light died down.

"Alright next!" I yelled.

A commander stepped up, "What's up! My name is Pyris, commander the P-Squad or Pyro Squad NOT Pee Squad", he said glaring at the other commanders. They just gave him a chuckle.

"Anyway, I'm not one for showing off, you'll get to see my powers later", he said with a final grin before walking back into line.

"Ok, last commander, introduce yourself" I said.

The last commander walked up before flashing everyone a smile. "I am Hydros, commander of the W-Squad. We of course focus on water powers, you will see our full extent of powers later on", He finished.

Once he walked back in line, I started explaining what I planned, "Now that we have all introduced ourselves, let me explain what you are doing here." I waved my hand and a portal appeared in the middle of the room. "Everyone in".

Once we were all in, I teleported to the location we had taken the gods to. The place was a spectacular arena of different challenges ranging from a cage of Hellhounds to Hydras.

"Welcome to the place where you will be tested"

* * *

**This is the third chapter and left you ona a good Cliffhanger. Don't worry, will be updating the story quicker than usual because now my computer actually works. I mean seriously, I have no idea what happened, it wouldn't even let me log in. Anyway hope you enjoyed and continue reviewing. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Start of Testing the Gods

Vapors POV:

Everyone stared in shock at the place seemingly containing just about every monster that existed including few they did not recognize.

"Where we will be tested?" Zeus asked.

I looked the Lord of the Skies, "You gods won't be tested here, the demigods will. These tests will determine what type of abilities they have and whether they qualify for our blessings. We must know exactly what their strong points are or the wrong blessing could be terrible for the demigod."

All the gods and demigods looked at mean curiously, "What do you mean exactly?" Athena asked.

I sighed, I would have to explain how this worked. "You see Athena, although you don't know, every demigod is born with a random bunch of powers that lay dormant in their bodies, all that is need to bring them out is the correct blessing. You don't have the correct testing methods to properly specify which type of power lay in them. Once the powers are unlocked, they must train to augment their abilities."

Almost all the demigods looked excited at the prosepect of finding out their new powers. Alpha simply shook his head.

"Don't get too excited, these test's are tough and lasts for a week. Some of you may even die in the process however this is nessacary for the survival of the gods", Alpha said seriously.

"Those who find out their new powers will be trained into heroes and be given ranks. Good luck." I said

All the gods smiled "Thank you Commanders, we will leave now." Zeus said.

"You won't be leaving, yet." Luna laughed.

The gods gave us a questioning look.

Luna turned her gaze to Zeus who flinched a bit. I couldn't blame him, Luna's eyes were hypnotizing black as if piercing your mind.

"You require our blessing as well however according to Lord Chaos we can't stack our blessings to gods so we must also test you to see which blessing most fits you." Luna finished with a warm smile.

"How and where will we be tested?" Ares asked.

Luna looked at me, I nodded.

"We will be testing you by fighting one on one. We can detect if you are worthy of a respective blessing. It will enhance your current powers." I explained

"Not only this, if you manage to impress us enough...there will be another reward at the end" Elena said with a smirk. "And we promise the reward will make your whole century for some of you.

"Any other questions before we start?" Alpha asked.

Demeter raised her hand, "Umm...where exactly are we?"

I was expecting this type of question sooner or later, "We are in the void, this is where fallen heroes are taken and given a new life. Now...let us begin" I snapped my fingers and we were all instantly teleported to the arena.

"Zeus, you are up first, I must warn you, this testing will take all your strength, go all out." I said

"Who will I be fighting?" He asked.

I smirked, "Well, you will be fighting your compliment of course" I gestured to Nimbus.

Nimbus had an excited smile on her face obviously ready for a fight. Zeus looked wary.

"You may use all your powers Zeus, Nimbus will be limited to just her Weapons." I said.

Nimbus shrugged and Zeus looked relieved.

"Everyone up on the stands!" I yelled.

The campers wasted no time sprinting up the stairs as they arrived in the spectator rooms. The rooms were covered in energy shields in case of the match getting too out of hand.

"Alright, READY, SET, BEGIN!" Alpha yelled.

Zeus took out his master bolt wasting no time sending a blast of electricty to Nimbus.

Nimbus just smirked as she unsheathed two hunting knives and threw them straight into the path of the bolt. As the the knives hit the bolt, it cut right threw it, splitting the strike in half and altering the now twos bolts in perpendicular paths. They landed both 10 feet from Nimbus as a blast shook the arena.

When the dust cleared, Nimbus was standing up. She raised her hand and her two hunting knives flew from the dirt back into her hand.

"So badass!" Apollo shouted.

I chuckled as I saw the looks of awe in the campers and gods faces.

_"I detect a good amount of power in that blast, he seems worthy enough." Nimbus said in my head._

"_Good, knock him out, he will need to be unconcious when you apply blessing." I replied_

"Alright Zeus, you have proven your worth. But let's have a full out fight before I apply this blessing." Nimbus smiled evily.

Without second thought she surged foward with godly speed before slashing her blade in an arc over Zeus's head. Zeus could barely block the strike as the second slash was delivered at Zeus's legs. The Lord of the Skies could barely keep up as Nimbus jumped up letting the wind carry her and called down a lightning bolt right on top of Zeus knocking him unconscious.

She looked up to me and I gave her a slight nod.

Nimbus place one over Zeus's head before murmuring a few words in the ancient Primordial language. Suddenly Zeus flashed in a course of blue before disappearing.

"What happened?" Athena asked.

"He was worthy and Nimbus gave her his blessing. He is in the infirmary right now." I replied.

Nimbus flashed into the room a slight smile on her face, "Who's next?"

I smirked, "I believe Artemis is next." I flashed her and I into the arena.

She got into battle stance looking at me expectantly to make the first move.

"Oh no, you won't fighting me", I said with a smile.

Artemis looked at me with surprised look, "Who will I be fighting then?"

I looked at her and smiled, "She will arrive right about...now." On cue a silver light burst in the air dissipating into a plethora of silver sparks that formed into a hooded girl in silver clothing.

"You will be fighting Commander Nightshade" I said.

Artemis looked at Nightshade with the utmost curiosity. She was obviously thinking of a certain ex-huntress and who could blame her? If it wasn't fact that she was the one and only Zoe Nightshade herself, I'd _think _she was her as well.

Both positioned themselves in their respective positions.

"Ready, SET, GO!" I yelled.

Both huntresses circled eachother almost copying eachothers exact moves. That was until Artemis made her first move suddenly sprinting towards Nightshade and throwing one of her hunting knives at Zoe.

Zoe smiled knowingly before bringing her sword down in on the knife just before it hit her, cutting the knife in half.

"That all you got Artemis?" she said in a mocking tone beckoning Artemis to attack her.

The goddess of the hunt gritted her teeth before taking out another hunting knive to replace the one she'd lost.

"Then let's do full on" she said.

A smile slowly formed on Zoes face. "I wouldn't want any different my lady" she said but suddenly covered her mouth and cursed.

_"You've said too much already Zoe!" I chuckled._

_"Errggh, shut up Percy!" Zoe retorted._

Artemis looked up at her former Lieutenant with shock in her eyes and was about to speak when Zoe put her hand up and shook her head signaling that they could have this discussion later before surging forward to strike Artemis.

Artemis smiled before surging up herself to meet the charge.

The two fought in the arena, striking, parrying, kicking in almost consecutive motions before Artemis made her mistake. Right when she was about to strike, her mind failed to notice the hidden knife hurling towards her right hip.

Artemis yelped in pain as the knife pierced her skin. She fell to the ground unconscious as Zoe kneeled down next to her murmuring the ancient language. A silver aura of power engulfed Artemis and she was transfered to the infirmary.

Zoe gave me the thumbs up and a portal opened. She walked in the portal and appeared next to me before engulfing me in a kiss. When we broke off everyone was looking at me. The commanders were just grinning while some of the girls looked dissapointed.

"Get a room you two", Luna teased.

I glared at her before smiling. "Fine then, tell me the results of the testing when I come back", I said before grabbing Zoe and teleporting out.

* * *

Luna's POV

5 Hours into testing:

I was the last commander that was going to be fighting a god. All the other gods had been tested except for one, Aphrodite. I was a bit nervous, after all she was my mother. After Chaos blessed me as commander of Darkness, my eyes had started losing its blue color, instead forming into pitch black. I did however like it better. I was was here for redemption for the actions I commited that helped the Titan Lord of Time.

I stood in the arena facing off against my mother Aphrodite. I very much still loved her and was impressed she had actually started to train in fighting. I took a glance at Percy up in the room spectating. He gave me encouraging nod. I smirked, it didn't take a genius to figure out they had just came back from a full make out session.

The horn blew signaling the start of the fight. Aphrodite unsheathed her sword, an absolute pink blade of pure celestial bronze. She charged raising her sword ready to strike.

When we joined, Chaos gave us a pair of Essence Hunting Knives. Although hunting wasn't my favorite thing to do, the knives fit perfectly for me.

I took out my hunting knives and blocked the strike with ease. I then took my my other knife and slashed it across Aphrodites arm.

She gave a high pitched yelp dropping her sword. Then she did something I really did not expect.

She picked up the sword, eyes with pure anger and charged me again.

I couldn't help but smile at my mother will to continue fighting.

"I may not be the best fighter of the Olympians, but the power of love trumps all." Aphrodite yelled.

My smile turned into a grin, "I couldn't agree more." I said before meeting her sword. An explosion was heard in the arena as a pink glow emitted from both of us as we pulled away.

Aphrodite looked shocked at the aura emitted from me. "But...the...only people that have that aura are..."

I looked straight into her eyes, "Yes, are children of Aphrodite. Before you ask, yes I am your daughter."

"_Damn! You've also said too much Silena!" Percy said in my mind teasingly._

_"Don't worry, she won't know exactly who I am. If you guesses, I'll tell her." I replied assuringly._

_"_I'm sorry mother, but I need to defeat you", I said before going all out.

A wave of darkness covered the arena as I sprinted into action striking Aphrodite until she was unconsious on the ground.

I kneeled next to her placing my hand on her before proceeding to mutter the blessing. "I'm sorry", I murmured before teleporting her to the infirmary.

I heard a dozen flashes behind me and the other commanders and the campers appeard.

The campers all looked in pure awe at our skills.

"Wow...", Annabeth said, "You just defeated all the Olympians."

Pyris chuckled, "Don't get too excited, your tests are next."

All the campers looked at Pyris with fearful looks on their face.

My eyes widened, "No, you won't be fighting us, you will be fighting against certain monsters."

They all sighed in relief.

"Anyway, get a day of rest, testing starts tommorow", Hydros said.

* * *

**Alright, one of the commanders is revealed, who do you think are the others? Post your thoughts in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Had to get this chapter out, It's not really edited much to warn you. Also, thanks to my reviewers and my followers, the support is very encouraging.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Testing Da Campers

Alphas POV

Tell me, would you prefer a Rainy Morning then a Sunny Afternoon? Or would you like a Sunny Morning then a Rainy Afternoon? In the Void you don't have to worry about that decision because it's always the perfect temperature day or night.

So as I was saying, it was 5:30 in the morning, long before any of the campers would have sense of waking up. The gods had healed from their injuries and were now playing around with their enhanced powers in the arena. And where am I? I'm lounging on a chair near the beach thinking. I had a painful past on Earth just like Luna. The gods had surprised me with their changes. And only when I died did I think about how foolish I really was to sacrafice my body for the Kronos. The gods were bad rulers, but no where as bad as the Titans.

"Tell me Castellan, what's bothering you?" I turned around to see Vapor sitting on the lounge chair next to me.

"Nothing, just having some memories of my past." I muttered.

Vapor looked me straight in the eye, "You may have betrayed the gods, but who could blame you? The god were terrible rulers at that time and that only augments the fact that you were twisted by the Kronos. No one, not even Chaos blames you for what you did."

I nodded, "Your right, I made mistakes in my life and now that the gods have become better rulers, I have no problem to make amends."

Vapor scowled, "I still, however don't get how the gods did not see such a scheme put up by Gaea even if Nicks charmspeak passed on to others. It doesn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure out what happened. No one can be THAT stupid and get away with the title 'Poseidons Favorite Son', it makes no sense!"

I nodded again, "Yeah, I have no idea what happened there. Either the gods were really stupid by thinking one hydra is worth more than you saving their asses two times or that son of Poseidon put up quite the act."

Vapor sighed, "I may not ever forgive them for that, but they certainly weren't as obnoxious as they were centuries back. I don't think I will forgive any of the campers either. Annabeth chose to fall in love with my brother and the others chose to follow him as well, no one was controlling them. Anyway, let's get going, we need to get ready to test the campers."

I looked at my watch, 5:35. "We have 5 minutes but we can get a head start on the others." I said as we teleported to the testing grounds.

We arrived just as all the other commanders came. We all pretty much had the same intention to come early.

"Ughh! Why do you always come at the same time as us?!" Luna said, obviously annoyed.

I raised my hands in defense, "Whoa! We were about to ask you the same question!" I said.

Luna rolled her eyes, while Nimbus laughed.

"You guy are hilarious to watch", She laughed.

I scowled, "Whatever, let's get started on preparations. I'm just feeling so bad for these campers."

* * *

Annabeth's POV

7:30 A.M

I still couldn't get over how powerful these commanders of Chaos were. They claimed to be demigods, some to be from different planets yet they were more powerful than gods, _much more powerful_.

I was nervous, they said these test courses would be tough as they get.

I sighed, I still couldn't get over the fact of Percy and how I dumped him. After Nick had said he was controlled by Gaea, everything that I had previously done had seemed so..._stupid_. It was almost as if his blessing from Gaea had given him the ability like charmspeak.

I didn't matter anymore, Percy was gone.

"CAMPERS!" Chiron yelled. "Today we will start testing!" His voice boomed throughout the Pavilion. "We must first wait for our quest members to come back in about an hour. Until then, enjoy your time!"

Everyone cheered.

My eyes flared in anger. These quest members were some of the most obnoxious people ever. They were each children of the big 3, Zeus's child was Tyler, Poseidons was John and Hades son was Weston. What pissed me off was that when Thalia and Nico were killed by a surprise elite Hydra attack on a quest, they basicly replaced them, acting as if they owned the place all of the sudden. But that wasn't the end of it, they were slowly starting to turn into the next Nick with their goons following their every step. The only campers who weren't assholes to serve them were me, Clarisse and a few others, we had learned our lessons from Percy already.

I was still saddened by my friends deaths. Although they were angry at me at first for dumping Percy, they forgave me later on when all the circumstances were explained. It confused them why they weren't affected by Nicks charmspeak like ability.

I decided to take a walk to the beach, the place where Percy always went. I arrived but realized I was not alone. Instead, two of the commanders were in a conversation. I stood in the bushes as I spied on them. I recognized the first as Luna, Commander of the Darkness Squad and Pyris, Commander of the Pyro Squad.

"Yes, Nidros and Barra will be made commanders soon. I still remember Nidro's reaction to seeing his sister after we recruited him", Luna laughed.

"Well yeah, who could blame him? He hadn't seen his sister since when my fathers robot killed her", Pyris said bitterly.

"There's nothing you could have done Charlie." Luna said in a soft tone.

Pyris sighed, "I know, but it's not pleasurable to know that your own fathers creation caused the death of an individual. Anyho-", He suddenly snapped his head to my direction, "We have an easedropper."

I didn't hear anymore because I was already off. I couldn't believe it, Pyris was Beckondorf and if I was right, then Luna was...

Suddenly a hand was clamped over my mouth as I stared at the commanders in disbelief.

"Quiet!" Luna hissed. "We would not like our presence known yet."

"Silena, Beckondorf?" I whispered.

They nodded as they pulled back their hoods.

I was shocked, two of my best friends that I presumed dead had been alive this whole time!

"Silena..." I started.

"Please refer to me as Luna from now on Annabeth and I trust you can keep this a secret for now", She interrupted.

I nodded.

Silena smiled, "Good, then let's get ready for your testing." She said putting her hood back on.

"We can catch up later." Beckondorf said with a smile.

I nodded again, "What happened to your eyes Silena?

She sighed, "I'm going be afraid how many of these questions will pop up when we reveal ourselves, but yes, my eyes changed color when I became Commander of Darkness."

"Wow..." I said amazed.

"Alright then, let's get going", She said grabbing my hand and Beckondorfs as we vanished just to reappear at the testing area.

"Remember Annabeth, not a single word until we deem it nessacary." She said seriously.

"I swear it by the River Styx"

Silena grinned, "Good, get going", She said ushering me forward to a crowd of demigods waiting for their turn for testing.

Vapor was calling people out, "First off, the Athena cabin, Annabeth Chase, enter test room 1, you are the first demigod."

Oh Come on! I had to be first but I knew better than to disobey a commanders orders.

The crowd started cheering me on.

"Annabeth Chase, you will be put through 15 courses, each posing a different challenge. This will test you to your limits, however if you complete the right course, your hidden power shall revealed", He said. "I truely wish you good luck Annabeth."

_Why does Vapor seem so...familiar?_

I shook the feeling out of my head. I had a course to beat.

I walked through the doors leading to section 1 of 10. Inside a voice intercom spoke _"Defeat the given monsters and take the gem then proceed to section 2"_

Suddenly, 5 Hellhounds appeared, surrounding me in unison and they charged.

I unsheathed my dagger and charged the first hellhound, slashing at it's neck. The blow sliced his throat open and the hellhound burst into a million sparks of golden dust.

I rolled just in time as the second Hellhound made a grab for my head. I threw my dagger straight into it's heart jumping up and grabbing my dagger just after the hellhound disintigrated.

The rest of the hellhounds were an easy deal as I stabbed and slashed each one in the chest.

I was breathing heavily and felt a tingle of power in me as the table with a Brown Gem rised. I quickly proceeded to grabbing the gem holding it in my hand when all of the sudden the gem started glowing in light, slowly intensifying as seconds went by until the Gem burst. The light blinded me for a second before I could open eyes.

It was a surprise, I was in the middle of the crowd of demigods looking at me with concern. A few demigods were pushed past as the commander I knew as Omega walked to me with a grin on his face.

"Looks like you were lucky", he said.

"How-ww?" I croaked.

"Seems like section 1 was your gem. Your hidden power is Earth." He said as he placed a hand over my head, chanting a few words. A green glow engulfed me as I felt stronger and more attuned to the Earth.

My eyes widened and everyone else's did as well.

"How did that punk get that lucky?" A voice said.

I snapped my head torwards the direction of the voice none other than Tyler, Son of Zeus. My anger got the better of me as I flicked my hand in his direction. Suddenly a a pair of Earthen hands shot up from the soil and grabbed him lifting him in the air.

"Let me go!" He yelled.

I was so surprised with my powers but I wasn't about to let the egogistic kid off.

I concentrated as I tossed the kid from one hand to the other.

"HELP!" He screamed as his friends glared at me, others just chuckled in delight to see the kid being put in his place.

I finally stopped when a hand was placed on my shoulder. Omega looked at me with an amused smile.

"That will be enough, though I enjoyed watching,"

I nodded and released Tyler from the Earthen hands.

"That was AWESOME!" The Stoll Brothers said running up to me.

I grinned, "I'll like these new powers."

"You may go back to camp now or you may stay here to watch", Omega told me.

"I think I'll stay here", I replied.

He nodded and walked away.

The next hours were full or surprise and grief. A few of my siblings did not make it through the course. Ceremonies were held to honor their deaths. I wondered how Mother would feel.

* * *

Vapors POV:

End of Day 1 Test

Camp-Half Blood Pavilion

I walked up on the stage, "I Congratualate those in the Athena cabin that made it, and honor those who died. I'm sorry, but this is the only way we can defeat Gaea and her Allies", I said sadly.

All the campers nodded their heads in understanding.

"How do we know if you aren't working with Gaea", an irritating voice shouted over the Pavilion.

My teeth gritted in annoyance, it was the Child of Poseidon, John who had been in a group with the other big three children. He had quite an ego.

"I do not presume you have any other plan _boy"_ I snapped.

He immediately quieted.

So I continued, "Tommorow, will be the Demeter cabin, I wish you good luck." I said before teleporting to the throne room.

The other commanders were already there and were in deep conversation with Zeus. "Everyone who dies in this test will recieve Elysium. Must I remind you again that this is the only way we can win against Gaea!" Luna said angrily.

"Very well, I just hope not many of our Children die anymore." Zeus said sadly.

Luna's gaze softened, "I'm sorry Zeus, it must be like this, there is no other way."

The King of Olympus simply nodded before he flashed away. Everyone else soon followed his lead until only Athena was left. She looked at us angrily.

"So many of my children died just because of your test. Was it really as necessary as you said?" She demanded.

I sighed knowing this question would be hurdled torwards me sooner or later, "Athena, we are dead serious and swear on the River Styx that this is necessary. We would never do this if wasn't needed." I said as thunder boomed.

"How can I trust you? You aren't bound to the Styx as we are." She said.

I turned back to my other commanders, they nodded. It was time.

I turned back to Athena shaking my head, "I never wanted to do this so soon but like I said, certain things are necessary", I said as I flicked off my hood.

* * *

**Hmmm...Took me forever to write this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: SURPRISE!

Vapors POV:

The look on Athena's face was priceless. Combine shock, anger, relief, gratitude and simple 'Wow' together and you can pretty much conjure up an image of what Athena looked.

"I KNEW IT!" I heard two voices shreak. Out behind Zeus's throne, Artemis and Aphrodite came out.

I raised an eyebrow as Silena took her hood off.

"Mother..." She whispered as she embraced her in a deep hug.

I turned back to Artemis who had an amused look on her face mixed with shock.

"I could have never thought Aphrodite was right", she said and proceeded to hugged me.

It took a little time before my shocked weared off and I hugged her back. _Did a man hating goddess just hug me?_

Before I could say anything a flash of light appeared in the room, a second later, a figure in silver hunting clothes stood up with her hood still up. "What'd I miss?" She said with a smirk.

I gestured to Athena's still shocked face.

Nightshade chuckled before turning to Artemis, "Well my lady, miss me?" She said before slowly revealing beautiful face.

Artemis's eyes widened in surprise before launching herself at Zoe.

"But...but...your alive?" I heard Athena slutter.

"Oh we are very much alive Athena." I smiled.

"Have you forgotten me already as well Lady Artemis?" Nimbus teased before taking her hood off.

The 3 goddesses gasped, shocked for a moment before Artemis rushed over, embracing Thalia in a hug. "There will be hell to pay for not telling me you were still alive", She said in a low voice.

"Who else is here?" Athena asked in a curious voice though it was clear that she was happy some of the best demigods in existence were here.

I turned towards Pyris, Alpha and Hydros with smile before signaling to them it was time to reveal themselves.

Pyris flicked his hood off, "Charles Beckondorf, Son Hephaestus." He said smiling.

I nodded before turning to Hydros.

He flicked his hood off, "Theseus, Son of Poseidon and Aegeus." He said before turning to Athena who looked at him in pure shock and happiness.

I smiled at the two's interactions. Theseus was hero of Athens and although he made mistakes in his life, he promised to mend them in the army, fighting for good and eventually rising up to the position of Commander.

I looked at Alpha who had a nervous expression on his face, I knew what I had to say.

"Alpha, here", I gestured torwards him, "May have betrayed you in the Titan war, but just like Theseus, he has made up for those mistakes. Welcome back Luke." I said before Alpha flicked his hood off.

"You!" All 3 goddesses hissed looking at Luke like he was some type of Villain.

"Quit it!" I hissed angrily, "The only people you can blame for his betrayal is yourself. You treated all demigods like trash, not even bothering to claim them. You didn't even show any respect to the minor gods placing yourselves as the 'best'. It took a massive war and the wish of a demigod just to change a few of your selfish ways. If you dare say anything to Luke here, you can consider your allies gone!" I finished with a glare.

All three deities looked at me with shock before slumping and looking at the floor in shame. "We are sorry Perseus", Athena apologized.

I continued glaring at the three, "Just remember, at first, I had not intention of saving any of your asses, only after listening to how much you've changed have I decided to agree to my Lords request of me saving you."

Artemis shook her head, "We didn't mean to get you out of camp, it was Gaea who was influencing us through the boy!"

I snorted, "Oh please, I know that some simple charmspeak can't influence your minds alone. Gaea relies on egotism to play towards her advantage. The truth is if you weren't all that full of ego and stupidity, her charmspeak would have little to no influence at all. Only because of such pride and such self-possession in your own power had Gaea been able to control you so easily through Nick."

Thalia decided to speak, "I have to agree with Percy, but because you've improved your ways, we are glad to help now."

Zoe, Silena and Pyris all nodded in agreement.

I sighed, "Let's get some sleep shall we, tommorow more campers will be tested, I will help Athena's demigods train back at camp."

Theseus nodded, "Also, please do not reveal us to anyone, Gaea does not know we are here yet, for us to stand a chance, Gaea can't know we have joined the gods side for as late as possible."

Zoe smiled, "Yes, thanks to this," she pulled out what looked like a scanner, "we know none of these campers are spies."

"Alright, remember to please refrain from mentioning anything that happened tonight to anyone until further notice. Now get some rest." I concluded.

Everyone had flashed away except for Athena and I.

She took a deep sigh, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what Annabeth did to you even if the charmspeak did influence her." She said.

I shook my head, "Even if I want to believe it was her fault, in my heart I know it wasn't. I do not hold a grudge against her nor do I hate her, however I do not feel the same for her as I used to, my heart already belongs to Zoe."

Athena nodded understandingly, "Thank you", was all she said before flashing out.

* * *

The next few days went by fast. We trained the campers with flawless speed. Their new blessings really made them more powerful and honestly, alot smarter. That wasn't what had surprised me however, what did was the attitude change of the 3 children of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. They became alot more nice and intelligent. I think it had something to do with the blessings.

These few days weren't all cupcakes and candy though, monster attacks slowly became more frequent and coordinated which was never a good thing. The Demigods used this as an oppertunity to test their new enhanced reflexes. I told them to be careful to not use their powers unless absolutely necessary. Like I said before, it'd be best for our presence to be known until as late as possible.

Little did I know that this would be the start of the end.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short, it is a bit of a filler. Now worries, I'm hot on another one but I need to think a bit before proceeding with this idea. Anyway, review and hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Beginning of the End

Vapors POV (Story is mostly based around him :)

The other Commanders and I trained the campers seemingly unaware of how this war would take a turn for the worst. The Weather had been so random lately, it felt as if Zeus wasn't on the job. Not only that, the Sea's were restless and seemed to lose alot of its power as if Poseidon wasn't _there_ controlling the Sea's. Something just wasn't..._right. _I had absolutely no idea what was wrong but I shook the thought aside.

The campers had become true warriors, trained to perfection and as powerful as minor gods. Their powers had significantly improved over the weeks. Even the Aphrodite cabin had become formidable opponents.

I laughed at the thought, we had done the impossible.

I heard footsteps behind me. I slowly turned around to see Luke, Silena, Thalia as well as the newest commanders Nidros and Barra.

I smiled, "Looks like you and your sister were made commanders at last Nico, took you long enough!"

Nico glared at me while Bianca just laughed.

My face took a darker expression, "I don't know...something is wrong. Have you noticed the recklessness of the gods domains these days?" I asked.

Thalia nodded grimly, "Yes, something is wrong. I can sense my father is not controlling the Weather, in fact it's almost like the sky is fighting itself."

Luna shook her head, "Have you seen the Mortal world? There are so many monsters. Not only that, we haven't heard from the gods in so long."

I sat down on the beach sand, deep in thought.

"I think we need to check on Olympus", I said.

Everyone else nodded.

"Then let's go."

* * *

When we arrived at Olympus, I gasped, the scene made no sense.

The Elevator door was busted Open, statues of Olympus were cracked and not a single person was walking through the now decimated city.

"What happened?" I almost yelled.

"This", I heard a voice as invisible shackles laced around each of our bodies.

"Now what do we have here, more demigods?" I turned around to see the Titan Atlas standing in front of us.

_"Wait! Do not break free of these shackles yet, he does not know who we are yet, thank god for these hoods." _I commanded in the minds of each of the commanders.

"Atlas", Nimbus hissed.

"The one and the only", he smirked.

"How did you get up here?" I asked.

He smiled, "Well I guess since I'll just kill you right after, I can explain to you."

I faked a snarl.

"You see, the gods have no idea that Gaea is rising as well as the Giants. My Lady had enough power to bust right through the Elevator shaft and we could just take ride up here. Once we defeat Artemis, we will begin our victory march towards the original Greece. Your gods are in Tartarus right now and soon you will be with them." He said raising his sword.

"_NOW!" _I shouted in my comrades minds.

In one surge of strength we broke through the invisible shackles.

Atlas eyes widened, "How..." He said with anger.

I grinned evilly, "I think you'll find we are much more than demigods."

"_Get to the throne room quickly, you can't let Artemis be defeated, I can take Atlas." _I yelled in their minds.

The other commanders immediately teleported off.

Atlas turned back warily, "How'd you break free of those chains kid?"

I smiled, "I did say we were much more than demigods did I?" I said as I charged at Atlas in a flash of speed.

He was obviously caught off guard as I slashed one of my Hunting knives straight across Atlas chest.

"OWWWW!" He bellowed as he turned to me with pure hatred in his eyes. "You will pay for that demigod." He said as he charged at me.

I laughed, "Oh when will you learn Atlas, once a fool, always a fool. I just wish I could trap you under the sky again."

Atla's eyes widened before his face formed a malicious scowl, "JACKSON!"

I nodded pulling down my hood, "Now, let's have some fun shall we my friend?" Taking out my bow. "Say good bye sucker!" I said as I released an arrow connecting straight with Atlas head. He burst into a shower of Golden essence.

"Oh no you don't!" I said as I took out a small celestial bronze container. I willed Atla's essence into the container.

"You won't be going anywhere, anytime soon my friend", I grinned malevolently.

_"Who's fighting Artemis?" _I asked my commanders.

_"It was Prometheus, we defeateed him however it will be hours before Artemis awakes from her that knock-out blow." Thalia replied._

I quickly teleported to the throne room where Artemis was laying on the ground unconscious.

Silena scowled, "This was a surprise attack, Gaea had enough power to perform that once. Her plan was well thought but luck was on our side this time."

I nodded, "What's more? The rest of the defeated gods have been cast in Tartarus, if we plan to win this war, we need them. Gaea is drained from eliminating the defenses around Olympus for the Titans to invade, she will be in slumber for a little time more."

"We need to get back and warn the camp!" Nico said. "Without the gods, monster attacks will become much more common!"

I nodded, "Take Artemis with us."

* * *

We arrived back at camp as all the campers were doing their activities.

Theseus and Beckondorf came running up to us, "Something is wrong! The elements are unbalanced!" Theseus said worried.

"The gods have been captured." I said explaining everything that happened to them.

"They are in Tartarus?" Beckondorf almost yelled.

I inclined my head, "I'm afraid so, and we need to go rescue them before things get too out of hand. Have you seen the mortal world? It's in utter chaos without the gods controlling it."

"Yep, I thi-" I was interrupted as my wristwatch started flashing, "Yes Chaos?"

"Vapor, the situation has just gotten alot worse. Tartarus has joined Gaea's side. Your trip down into the Abyss will be made alot harder. You will need several squads of troops to succeed in rescuing the gods." Chaos replied.

I gritted my teeth, "Thank you Lord Chaos, is there anything else?"

"Yes, I'm sending the 10 of the D-Squad in under your command. Tartarus will be extremely dark, their abilities will come in handy. Each of the commanders will lead a squad of 2 of the D-Squad or Campers. I wish you good luck."

I nodded, "Thank you Lord Chaos."

I turned to each of the commanders, "Well there are 10 D-Squad members available, and 10 commanders if you include Zoe, so we need 10 campers. Find anyone you think is worthy and recruit them."

Everyone nodded.

"Hold on, let me just put Artemis in her cabin." Thalia laughed just realizing the goddess of the hunt was in her arms.

"Let us go announce this to the campers." Silena said.

* * *

We had just finished recruiting the most worthy members. I picked Clarisse as she was ruthless in battle and was a friend, even if she didn't know who I was at the moment. The D-Squad member I had chosen was one of my best non-commander friends, his name was Tommy and one of the poor demigods I had rescued on a different planet. Every planet that has life on it has some form of a god or goddess controlling. He was the child of the God of Darkness making him a direct member of the D-Squad.

I couldn't exactly remember what the other commanders chose but I trusted them in making the right decisions. Zoe, on the otherhand chose 2 huntresses, no big surprise there.

Once everyone was gathered, we teleported to the underworld. There was a huge line of dead souls waiting for entrance into the their respective grounds. But since Hades was not here to direct anyone, the underworld was at a standstill.

We made our way to the edge of the cavern. In the middle was a massive hole.

"This is it", I told the quest members.

The members all gathered in a big circle around the pit of Tartarus nervous at jumping straight in the pit but steeled themselves up. We made sure we picked the best campers, we couldn't afford having a camper that wanted out once we were already in the pit.

I smiled almost maniacally, "Ready to enter the Hellhole?"

The members all paled while the commanders grinned, "Oh we're ready", Luke chuckled.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I shouted as I somersaulted into the pit.

* * *

**This is not my favorite chapter but I think it's good enough. The story truely starts once everyones in the pit. I will have to brainstorm ideas, so it'll be a day or two before the next chapter is up. Anyway Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait, had to come up with a new plan of progression.**

* * *

Nightshade's POV:

Chapter 8: Into Tartarus

One by one, all the commanders had jumped into the pit. The campers and my group of Hunters, Phoebe and Selene were still at the edge of the pit, staring down into the seemingly endless abyss with nervousness in their eyes.

I shook my head in mid air, _"We will make sure to blanket the fall." _I spoke in their minds.

They immediately eased as they jumped in.

I could get a glance of my fellow comrades just below me, doing backflips in the air; if it wasn't for the fact we were in Tartarus, I'm sure it would be enjoyable.

The pit walls slowly started changing colors. Once a vibrant, deadly red had become pitch black.

_"Get ready, we are approaching the Tartarus bottem." _Percy said.

I made a sweeping motion with my hand as I willed the air to cushion the fall. I slowly started to slow down as the air current bent to my will. I landed on the ground with a little thud. The rest of the campers all descended.

"Well that beats roller coasters any day", Luke said grinning.

I took a good survey at our surroundings. We were in a massive cavelike bulk of rock with 10 different paths surrounding the walls. Each entrance was drilled with a series of spiked, earthen teeth, almost like it was ready to swallow you up upon stepping foot in.

"Alright, everyone gather with your commander. Each squad takes one path. If I am correct, we should meet up with eachother eventually", Silena said as everyone quickly formed up with their leader.

I took a quick look at the respective members of each group. Percy took Clarisse and Tommy. Silena took Aria, a daughter of Eris and Sarah a member of her own squad. Beckondorf, took two more D-Squad members. Luke took his brothers Travis and Connor Stoll. Thalia, took her brother, Jason Grace and Annabeth, while Nico chose Will Solace and one of his Brothers in the D-Squad known simply as "Des". Bianca had decided to work alone. She had terrifying earth powers that effected a large area. Unfortunetely, she had yet to learn how to control who not to harm. Theseus and took the rest of the members. Omega, sadly could not be here as he had an important mission to attend to with Chaos.

To be quite honest, I couldn't wait to see the reactions on campers face when we eventually revealed who we were to them. _Oh this will be funny..._

Each of our groups entered their pathways after wishing eachother good luck. I glanced at the two hunters who were studying the walls with caution.

Luckily before I had to break the silence, Phoebe did instead, "Umm...hope you don't mind me asking but why did you choose two hunters to bring down to Tartarus?" She asked nervously.

I chuckled, "The hunters are some of the most skilled mortal souls out there, why not?"

Phoebe and Selene smiled at my comment before Phoebe took to her curious face again, "I don't know...but you just seem so familiar", She said.

It was time, I had to tell them to gain their complete trust.

I turned around to face both huntresses before sighing, "You do know me", I said.

Phoebe and Selene's eyes widened with a curious expression on their face. I looked up to them again, "I am Z-", I was cut off as an evil laugh echoed through the tunnel.

"What do we have here...?" Out of the shadows stepped the Titan Krono's.

"Kronos..." I growled quickly reducing my aura. _I needed to catch Kronos by surprise_. I ushered the terrified huntresses back. Although, just like the campers, they had taken the test, their combined blessings still weren't enough to stand the power of the Titan Lord.

Kronos laughed, "Well someone knows me. Now what is your name little girl and what are you doing down here?" He said pointing to me.

I gritted my teeth, "That is for me to know, not for you."

Kronos smiled in amusement, "Well I guess I'll just have to find out." He said taking out his Scythe. "Oh it feels great to be back."

He was about to charge when his eye twitched in confusion, he growled before looking straight in my eye, "I sense a strange concentration of power in you, I repeat again, who are you?"

It was me who smirked this time, "Oh what would be the fun if I told you", I said before thrusting my hand at the Titan Lord. He flew backwards hitting the rock walls with a bone-shattering crack.

He slowly pulled himself back up looking at me with pure hatred, "I underestimated your power demigod, however you shall get more than a good match this time", He evilly grinned before his eyes turned to a shining golden color. Time bagan to slow, as I countered. My eyes suddenly exploded in an aura of silver and golden light as I fought for control of time. Kronos looked at me in surprise, before he shook it off trying to regain his control. Both of us slowly tired from usage of such a powerful element. Eventually we exceeded our limit, both of us lost control as a giant shockwave expanded, launching every occupant of the tunnel into the air.

I quickly shielded Phoebe and Selene before flipping over in mid air, landing right on feet. The Titan Lord was in the exact same position staring me down with shock evident on his face.

"How did you manage to fight the control of time?" He asked still breathing heavily.

I smiled, "Some things are better left unanswered and I'm afraid because you've just seen me use that power, I must destroy you." I said before launching myself at Kronos slashing my hunting knives at his exposed chest.

He could barely block the strike as he staggered back, "I've never seen such power from a mortal before", he said fearfully.

I couldn't supress a malicious smile as I charged him again, "I'm afraid flattery won't get you anywhere Kronos", I said before charging him again releasing my full aura of power.

His eyes widened as he raised his Scythe in defense.

I smirked as my hunting knife cut straight through the Scythe. Kronos looked astonished, glancing at his Scythe before realization hit him.

"Please have mercy!" He cried backing away from me.

I chuckled, "Oh, I won't be killing you Kronos." Kronos took a sigh of relief before his hope was shattered. "They will", I turned to Phoebe and Selene who were grinning.

I beckoned them forward as they took aim at the Titan Lord. Two seconds later, the Titan was nothing more than golden dust. Before it could scatter, I took out my Celestial Bronze container willing the essence of Kronos into the container. Once he was completely trapped, I put the cap back on and shook the container silently taunting my defeated enemy.

I faced Phoebe and Selene grinning. "I'm afraid a reunion was interrupted", I said.

Both Huntresses looked at me with sudden realization as I took my hood off.

* * *

**Once again, I am sorry for a late update. Next chapters will be longer, these were just a little scene setter so I could easily progress.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Startling Discovery

_Nightshade_

There's nothing better than having two estatic huntresses jump on you, especially in Tartarus. I was tackled to the ground even before I could finish saying my name.

"ZOE!", Phoebe and Selene screamed with joy.

"Ahh! Help!", I faked a startled scream.

It took a while to get the two off me. By the time, I was a bit dizzy.

"Well it's good to see you two again", I grumbled with a hint of sarcasm.

Phoebe glared at me, "It would have been nice to know you were alive this whole time", She said, a bit angry.

I sighed, I had a lot of explaining. I snapped my fingers and three seats appeared. We all sat down and I began the history of my after life.

"Every single day I stood up in the stars gazing down on earth and it's different regions. I stared into the wilderness of the Amazon Rainforest exploring the species of creatures and plants." I went on explaining about the other regions of the world I had seen. The huntresses eyes widened with I explained that they hadn't seen before.

"You see, every soul eventually tires from a continuous cycle of the same thing, I wanted out", I continued. "Ouranos got tired of my complaining and asked me if I would like to join the Army of Chaos. There was no doubt he knew what my answer was and after continuous training, I became one of the commanders."

Selene nodded, "So...you know who the other commanders are?" She curiously asked.

I shifted around my seat nervously, _did I have to tell them? "_I do, I will tell you once we get out of this hellpit, the answers will only induce more questions from you", I said.

They stared at me for a moment before reluctantly nodding, "Then let's continue our journey, shall we?"

* * *

_Clarisse_

There was one question lingering around my head as we trekked through the sticky mud of Tartarus. I looked up to Commander Vapor and D-Squad member Tommy.

"Why did you pick me?" I asked suddenly.

Vapor turned his head half-way towards me, "You are brave, ruthless and deadly in combat, what's not to like about you Clarisse?"

I couldn't surpress a smile before it turned to a curious look, "Thank you, but there are many others that are more powerful as me, why didn't you choose them instead?"

Vapor smiled, "I will explain later, but you never know who's listening in this hellhole." He said.

I sighed but nevertheless nodded, I knew for sure I couldn't squeeze any answers from people as powerful as him.

As we silently walked, I noticed a bright light strike at the end of the tunnel. Sounds of crashing waves irridiated through the tunnel.

"This isn't good..." Tommy said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He pointed to the light, "We are entering the lava pits of Tartarus; any monsters beyond that point have augmented abilities and appear in coordinated groups."

Vapor shook his head, "I knew this was a longshot but never did I expect them to keep the gods near here..."

Before I could say anything he started towards the light, "Let's go, we have to hurry!" He shouted.

As we neared the end of the tunnel, I gasped. I could see a suspension bridge over a large abyss in the earth. Lava flowed freely down the suspended rocks down in an endless path. But that wasn't the only thing, fluttering in the air were a flock of birds. These weren't any type though, they were massive with sharp beaks that looked like they could pierce through metal, claws that once were gripped on to something, would never let go and horrifying bloodshot eyes.

Vapor looked up, "Oh this is not good..." he looked at me, "Those are some of Tartarus's minions, the most brutal monsters this world will ever see. If they are here, at least one of the gods are near." He said.

"We need to take them out first before making any moves, there is a chance Tartarus knows we are here, if he does, this situation has just gotten much worse." Tommy explained.

"Yes, we are deep in Tartarus, but these birds aren't seen until we get significantly deeper. Tartarus easily could have sent them to blockade us and like Tommy said, if he knows, Gaea will know in a matter of time." Vapor said.

_That's not good..._

The two members of Chaos cautiously stepped out of the tunnel. Seemingly like an alarm, all of the birds suddenly squacked. In no time, we had about 50 birds charging towards us with their beaks aimed straight at our hearts.

I took out my electric spear thrusting it straight through a birds head. It gave a shrilled scream, bursting into dust. A second one flew towards me, it's claws stretching to grab me. I took stance, rolling to the side as it's claws tried grasping me. The bird took a head dive into the ground. I quickly finished it before it could get back up. I looked around before my eyes widened, _Where'd they all go?"_

I heard a laugh next to me, "They're all dead." I whipped my head around to see Vapor looking at me with a smirk.

"I only killed two! And you guys killed everything else?" I asked incredulously.

Tommy yawned, "Oh you wanted to kill more? Just ask next time", He gave me a grin.

"I just...expected them to be tougher opponents", I said.

Vapors face suddenly turned a darker shade, "They may not be tough to kill, however they always signal a challenge upcoming. Tartarus places them as guards to an important area, they are however never alone", he said pointing towards the entrance on the otherside of the bridge. "Something much more powerful will be on the otherside, be cautious." He started running over the bridge.

What could I do? I followed. A sense of dread crept up to me as I sprinted over the brittle wood, not daring to look down into the river of lava.

Nearing the entrance, I could sense a large source of energy emitting of the tunnel. Vapor stopped abruptly staring at the glowing symbols above the rock. It showed a picture of a dagger covered in blood.

"We are here, torture chamber number 1, there is a strong presence in there", as if on cue, a shrilled scream was heard through the tunnel

"Let's go!" Tommy yelled, "we are almost out of time!"

We bolted in, the scream coming in much more detail. It was obvious the occupant was a male.

Vapor raised his hand at us, signaling for us to halt as he peered through the tunnel opening. I could make out a large chamber with many monsters holding their clubs as if ready to strike someone. My eyes grazed over the scene before laying on the person strapped onto a celestial bronze board with many gashes in his body. Next to him were two men holding daggers ready to strike the person.

"Hyperion and Oceanus, and he is..." Vapor pointed to the god being held up on the celestial bronze planks, "Poseidon..." He said with an edge of anger in his voice which quickly disappeared.

"NOW! We shall show these gods who they are messing with!" I heard Hyperion shout as the whole bulk of monsters cheered. Oceanus plunged his dagger into Poseidons arm. The sea god let out another scream of agony, golden ichor pouring out of his arm.

I felt Vapor tense up obviously disgusted by the titans act. "We have to intervene now", he said tensely grabbing the hilt of his sword, "On my cue."

I stood up surveying as Oceanus was about to take another chunk of Poseidons arm, "_Now!" _I heard Vapor shout in my mind. He and Tommy dashed out swords raised with me following close behind.

I slashed the the surprised monsters, taking out several in one fellow sweep. Vapor was a hurricane of mass destrcution moving so fast, I couldn't make out exactly what he was doing. It didn't matter as monster dust imploded around him. Tommy on the otherhand seemed concentrating, darkening the room, making it difficult for monsters to see.

Tommy hurried over to me as the room turned into pitch black. He touched me on the shoulder and a dark aura surrounded me. All of a sudden everything in the room brightened, but only a fool would the dim lights were back on.

"Just something so you can see in the dark", he said to me over the growling of monsters.

I grinned and lept into action turning any monster into a scatter of dust. Eventually no monsters were left standing and all that was left were the two Titans and a wide eyed Poseidon standing in the middle of the room in shock.

Vapor chuckled at the wide mouthed Titans, "Aren't you gonna...you know attack us?" He asked.

Hyperions bewildered face turned into one with anger, "Who are you? How dare you destroy all our monsters?"

Vapor simply laughed as he started pacing around the chamber examining the drawings on the rock walls, "Are you sure you would like to know who we are?" He asked smiling.

Oceanus growled, "You better", he said taking out his sword.

Vapor raised his finger, "Tsk tsk Oceanus, why don't we settle this...in a more fashioned manor?" He asked with false hope laced in his voice.

Hyperion suddenly smiled, "Nah, how about a better way?" He said as a Bright orange sword appeared in his hand.

Vapor grinned, "You sure you want to do that?" He gave one last warning.

Oceanus lips twitched, "Oh just watch us", he said before the two Titans charged towards Vapor.

_"Free Poseidon! Tommy and I will take care of these fools." _Vapor said in my mind.

As the four were engaged in an intense battle, I dashed to the plank where Poseidon was being held. He was barely conscious. "Lord Poseidon, let me free you", I said taking the key from straps of the plank and unlocking the restraints.

Poseidon fell straight onto the ground, "I need...some...water", he managed to sputter out.

I took out my provisions handing him a water bottle and Ambrosia. As he slowly healed, I turned back to the battle between Vapor and Tommy. It seemed as if Vapor was just toying with them, a blindfold on laughing at their attempts to hit him. Tommy was just sitting near the corner of the room munching on popcorn, roaring at the humiliated Titans.

"_You done?"_ Vapor asked me in my mind.

I mentally nodded.

_"Then let's get this over with"_, he said suddenly going all out. With a blur of speed, he whipped out his two hunting knives striking both of the titans. They staggered back clutching their stomach. Hyperion tried to blast Vapor with an intense fireball but it was smitten as the commander simply fired a jet of water extinquishing it.

"How are so powerful demigod?" Oceanus asked nervously as he back away.

Vapor smirked, "And why...can't a demigod be as powerful as a Titan?" He asked in an amused tone.

The Titans had no answer for the question as they cowered back with Vapor slowly approaching them. "I expected more of a fight from you two, after all, you two are Titans and I'm just a demigod."

Hyperion looked at Vapor with fear, "Who...are...you?"

The commanders smile suddenly widened, "Oh you Hyperion out of all people should know. Let me give you a hint, how long did it take for you to get out of that tree?" Vapor asked innocently.

Hyperions eyes widened before he snarled, "JACKSON? HOW DARE YOU!"

_Wait...WHAT?_ "Percy?" I called.

He turned towards me with a grin on his face before taking his hood off, "The one and the only", he said. He must of sensed I was going to ask him questions because he held up his hand, "Not now Clarisse, as you can see I've got two Titans to handle." He said before turning to the two titans.

"YOU BE-" Oceanus was silenced as Percy snapped his fingers, a mask of duct tape covered Oceanus and Hyperions mouths.

Percy glared at the titans, "Quiet", he hissed. "Unless you want some extra torture", Percy held his knife, twirling it in his hand menacingly.

I looked over to Tommy who was still laughing his ass off at the expressions on the Titan of the Sea's face. Percy raised his eyebrow but said nothing turning to Poseidon. He was now unconscious, laying motionless on the floor. Percy walked over to his father kneeling down next to him as he chanted in a wierd language. A glow of green light surrounded Poseidon as his wounds began to close up.

"He won't be up for a while", Percy said before turning to face Tommy who was walking over ot join us.

"Well we got one god rescued, not telling how the rest are doing." He said sitting down on the damp soil.

Percy sighed, "Let's rest, I will explain my story to you Clarisse."

Before he could start however, we were the sound of footsteps entering the chamber. We all bolted up with our weapons ready as three figures walked in.

* * *

**Chapter 9 done. I won't be annoying and threaten you guys for reviews but it's always a welcome to get one, so please do review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Lucky

_Silena_

There is one simple fact everyone has to get straight: _Tartarus sucks! _It's not the fact that it's all dark and gloomy, I actually enjoyed the darkness, but because the smell...a rancid, irritating combination of monster and what you would expect from being so in the Earth. You always had to be on alert, the monsters down here could be around any corner, behind any wall, they were simply _everywhere_.

We had arrived at an entrance to a tunnel with clear fresh footprints embedded in the ground, no doubt someone had recently been investigating. I beckoned Sarah and Aria forward. I knew I had chose the right people. Aria was a powerful demigod not only with physical weapons but also mentally. As a daughter of Eris, she was capable of causing serious chaos in someones mind. The blessing I had bestowed on her only enhanced her powers and gave her an extent over the powers of darkness. Sarah was my second in command, she was scary when angry but was a warm-hearted person, someone that would no doubt sacrafice herself to save a friend.

"This isn't right..." I crouched examining the footprints. "Someone's been here very recently."

Both my partners glanced at the prints on the ground with curiosity. "You are right, someone or _something_ has been here though I don't exactly recount seeing monsters with human tracks", Aria said.

Sarah nodded, "I'm leaning torwards the _someone _side."

I narrowed my eyes at the tunnel, "Be on alert", I said before cautiously taking steps into the tunnel.

The tunnel was like any other down in Tartarus with one unique distinction, _noise._ In the distance I heard what sounded like fighting and screams of monsters. I turned to my two mates with an eyebrow raised, "Let's see what's going on shall we?"

They nodded, following me to the openning at the end of the tunnel. My eyes widened as I saw two men, no doubt Titans. They were fighting someone and most definetely losing. I took a closer look as his features became clearer, _Percy..._

We watched in silence as he subdued the two Titans and taping their mouths shut for good measure. My old friend Clarisse was finishing tending to the victim and Tommy, well he was simply laughing at the Titans feeble attempts to open their mouths.

I motioned for Aria and Sarah as I stepped out of the shadows making my way torwards the Percy's group. As I expected the Lieutenant of Lord Chaos tensed up, suddenly drawing his weapon glaring at the position where we were.

I smiled casually taking my last step out into the light of the fire lamps, "No warm greeting for your fellow commander?" I smirked.

Percy's lips twitched into a smile, "It's great to see you Luna", he said sarcastically.

I sighed, "How's Poseidon doing?" I asked pointing over to the ground where the god of the sea's was lying.

"He's doing fine, Percy here just healed him", Clarisse answered before Percy could.

I grinned upon see Clarisse, "Well old friend, it's great to see you again."

She tensed before looking at me wierdly, "No, offense but do I know you?" She asked.

I turned to Percy holding back a chuckle, "Oh Percy, I do know Clarisse do I?"

Percy laughed, "Oh you do and I'm pretty sure Clarisse does too", he said glancing at Clarisse who had a questioning look on her face.

I looked straight into Clarisses eyes before flicking my hood off, "Remember me?"

Clarisse stood there shocked for a second before rushing up to embrace me in a hug. "Silena! Where have you been?!" Clarisse asked in excitement.

I shrugged, "Dead for a few years before becoming a soldier of Chaos." She looked at me wierdly again, looking into my eyes before she stepped back surprised. Before she could ask the obvious question, I quickly answered it, "They turned black after I became a commander."

Clarisse raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

I shook my head looking over to the Titans. They were trying to escape, but before they could even stand up, I thrust my hand at them and they flew back slamming into the wall with enough force to crack the stone. I waggled a finger at them, "No no no, I wouldn't do that if I were you", I said in a sweet voice.

Clarisse and Aria looked at me startled eyes, "Wow, cool powers", Aria said.

I yawned, "It's nothing, just a little mind trick I learned from training with Chaos."

"That is so an understatement", Sarah chipped in.

I shrugged, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Percy glanced at the Titans with distaste. He motioned for all of us and we walked torwards the now unconscious duo. Percy raised his hand and slapped Hyperion in the face. He woke with a jolt. "I want some information Hyperion", he hissed grabbing the Titan by his shirt collar.

"I- I don't know anything", he struggled through saying each word.

Percy's eyes flared in anger before unsheathing his hunting knive and pressing it at Hyperions's throat, "If you don't tell me now, I swear on the River Styx you won't reform in a long long time", he said as thunder rumbled through the caverns of Tartarus.

Hyperion gulped, looking around for any possible route of escape, "I will never tell you."

Percy smiled, "Well then my friend, I have no use for you", he said driving the dagger through the Titans heart. He let out a shriek of pain before exploding in a cloud of golden dust.

Taking out his celestial bronze container, he willed the essence into it effectively trapping Hyperion in.

He turned to us with a cheeky grin on his face, "Any of you want to torture Oceanus?" He asked.

Before anyone could answer however, a groan echoed in the chamber. I spun around just as Poseidon regained consciousness. He surveyed the surroundings before laying his eyes on us. They widened, as a strike of realization appeared on his face, "Is that you Silena?" He asked surprised anyone would go to Tartarus to rescue him.

I smiled, "It certainly is."

He seemed to just realize Percy standing right next to me with painful expression upon his face. He slowly got up, stumbling over to his son, "Percy, is that really you? I am so sorry for what happened." He said hoping for forgiveness.

Percy sighed looking at his father in the eyes, "All is forgiven dad, just make sure something like this doesn't happen again", I said.

Poseidon nodded happily before pulling Percy in a hug, I felt good for the two. Everyone else was looking at them with a smile.

"So your now a commander of Chaos?" Poseidon asked with pride in his eyes.

Percy nodded and proceeded to explaining his whole life in the Army to him, not missing any details. By the end the god of the Seas had an astonished look etched upon his face.

I looked back over to Oceanus, who was slumped on the ground, an evil idea formed in my head. "Hey Poseidon! Do you want to take the once in a life time oppertunity to torture your all-time rival?" I asked pointing to Oceanus.

Poseidon's face turned into one of a little baby being given candy, "Oh you have no idea..." He said walking over to Oceanus.

Everyone chuckled, "Oh this will be fun to watch", Aria said with grin.

I honestly couldn't tell how much time had gone by when Oceanus had finally turned into dust, Poseidon had really took the time to enjoy himself.

"Let's go, we need to rescue the others", Percy said.

We all nodded, the quicker, the better. I was the last to walk into the tunnel but a crumpled up piece of paper caught my eyes. I narrowed my eyes and signaled for everyone to halt. I walked over and picked the piece of paper up. "My goodness..." I muttered.

Everyone looked at me, "What?" Clarisse asked.

It was a map of Tartarus, literally showing every path of the nearby regions.

"Is that a map?" Tommy asked.

I nodded, "Oh how lucky we are. This is where we currently reside", I said pointing to a spot on the map. "All the other paths seem to lead into one room..." I pointed my finger following the trail until it hit one large spot of the map.

I gasped reading out the name of the chamber, "Main torture chamber", I looked up to Percy, "All the gods must be there...and since every other path leads to that one chamber, it means that everyone else who took a path different from ours will end up right there", I explained tapping that part the map.

"That isn't good..." Percy started, "It's as if Tartarus wanted to get them all in that chamber."

I nodded, "Let's get going, not telling what consequences there are if we arrive too late."

And we took off torwards the destination with no telling of what impending doom may be in store for us.

* * *

**Done with Chapter 10 :D. Now instead of the regular stuff I tell you here, I have some recommendations for you guys. These are the stories that really got me into writing and are spectacularly written.**

**Broken Bow- Xed Alpha There is a series to this story to read if you liked it**

**Altered Destinies- Anaklusmos14**

**Intertwined Destinies- Anaklusmos14**

**The Queens Champion- Anaklusmos14**

**The Unknown- CourtingtheMoon**

**That's it for now, Please read these stories, they are so epic.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Plans

3rd Person

A door opened as a figure slowly trudged in. Sitting on the throne was person, his features obscured in the darkness. No fool however would take him as a mortal. He was, much more than that.

"My Lord", he kneeled showing slight fear in his voice, "It seems as if we have made a few enemies."

The mysterious man frowned, "What happened?"

His servant gulped, "Kronos, Atlas, Prometheus, Hyperion and Oceanus have been defeated. Tartarus is under attack."

The man got up from his throne and slowly walked over to the servant, the darkness seemingly following him. He stood over the messenger and regarded him in silence before kneeling next to him and looking him straight in the eyes, "Tell me everything."

The messenger nodded, "This was from just an hour ago", he took out a telegram and it flashed into an image of Tartarus chamber #1. Piles of dust were scattered everywhere, no doubt from deceased monsters.

The mans eyes flared, "Where'd Poseidon, Oceanus and Hyperion go?"

"That is what we don't know Erebus", a feminine figure walked in, "It seems as if someone is playing against us", She said.

Erebus stood up, "Ananke...do you have any idea who this threat is?" he asked.

The deity of fate and destiny shook her head. "I do not know any demigod stupid enough to enter Tartarus nor have any gods recently escaped on their own."

Erebus shook his head, "And this leads you to believe...?" he motioned for his sister to finish the sentence.

Ananke smiled though it was grim, "My guess is Nyx has gathered some of the others who do not believe in our cause and formed an alliance."

The Primordial being of Darkness had a shocked expression written upon his face. It quickly disappeared, replaced with one of anger and betrayal. "My own wife would betray me for those Olympians?" He hissed.

Ananke shook her head, "I'm sorry Erebus, but all the clues lead me to believe this is exactly what is happening. Gaea's plan was perfect however something on Olympus stopped Atlas and Prometheus from taking Artemis and destroying the council. We know that no mortal has the power to stop two Titans."

Erebus clenched his fists, "This was suppose to be our perfect rule...we were SUPPOSE TO HAVE WON ALREADY!" He bellowed before slumping back into his chair.

His sister looked at him sadly, "I never hoped this would happen. Just make sure you watch carefully and make no foolish mistakes, I have a feeling Nyx isn't the only enemy we must watch out for", Ananke said before walking out the door without a glance back.

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood_

_Jason_

Leo, Piper and I had just came back from a quest to defeat a monster camp. It would for sure halt the attacks on camp for a while. We'd recieved note from Chiron that the gods had been captured which shocked me. If our enemies were already this powerful, there no telling what else they had up their sleeves. The gods domains had gotten noticably weaker, no doubt straining from lack of directance from their respective gods.

My nervousness eased as Chiron explained to me that the commanders had jumped into Tartarus to rescue the gods. I had no doubt people as powerful as them could break through. On the other hand, there was something so familiar about some of them, it was hard to touch by.

The camp was constructing a new device that with the blueprints Neptune gave us before he was captured. It was known as the Earthquake Generator. The Hephaestus campers explained that it would send a focused seismic strike directly to the target. It needed to be constructed carefully as the key energy source came from Lord Neptunes essence himself.

I sat down at the peak of Half Blood hill staring in the distance, enjoying the beauty. _There was no doubt this would be a bloody war, the new weapon would be a huge asset however. _

My hairs suddenly stood straight up; I bolted upright. If there was one thing that living for a few centuries would tell you is that you knew when monsters were near. I quickly jumped up as I spotted the first hellhound. Several more were emerging from the shadows creeping torwards the camp. Before I knew it, the largest army of Hellhounds I had ever seen gathered around the camp boundaries.

My eyes widened as I scrambled to tell Chiron.

"Theres a massive hellhound army outside the borders", I yelled as everyone scurried to get ready.

Chiron quickly trotted out, "What's happening m'boy" he asked.

I motioned torwards Thalia's Pine, "There is a huge army of hellhounds camping outside the camp", I replied.

He nodded worriedly before turning to all the campers, "EVERYONE, GET READY FOR BATTLE!" He hollared.

The campers all hurried to their positions. The archers positioned themselves in guard posts while melee fighters stayed near the border, waiting for the signal. This was the largest attack in a long time, the monsters could easily overun the camp. Although the border shields protected the camp, it wasn't able to sustain a coordinated, surgical attack for too long.

I paced throughout the defensive lines, "This isn't enough", I gritted my teeth. We had about 200 campers, only 150 actually trained and battle ready. There were at least 500 Hellhounds. Even with enhanced powers, this many hellhounds was going to be a challenge to defeat.

I walked over to Tyler, my half brother. He looked at me with worry before pointing to a slight depression in the forest. I squinted my eyes. Out of the depression emerged an army of Earthborn.

"That is bad..." I said.

He nodded before scowling, "It's not bad, it's terrible! This camp will be overrun!"

All the other campers seemed to have noticed the new threat, taking a cautious step back with faces of pure fear. The Hephaestus campers were setting up traps as quickly as they could. The Apollo cabin were preparing as many arrows as possible and the Ares cabin was brandishing their weapons. Everyone knew this might be their last day.

Suddenly the sound of a piercing horn was heard over the distance of camp. Out of the forest stepped out 30 hunters and Artemis herself ready to take combat. They all dashed across the Cabin grounds to fortify the campers defense. What I'd been told was that Artemis was the only Olympian left after the mass captures. She took a while to heal but but nevertheless was back in hunt within a week.

The hunters took position while the Goddess of the Hunt was in a conversation with Chiron. The old Centaur was obviously discussing the current situation. It was too bad Artemis herself was bound to the ancient laws, only able to fight when a Titan was accompanying the army of monsters.

"This is going to be toughest battle in a long time", I turned around as Reyna, Piper, Leo and Dakota walked over and stood next to me.

I nodded, "I don't know, but there might not be a camp half-blood after this battle", I said sadly.

Leo put a hand on my shoulder and for the first time in a long time, he was serious, "We will fight till our last breath man, we just need to hope that the commanders can manage to rescue the gods in time."

Reyna and Piper nodded, "For once I agree with Repair boy. No matter what happens today, know that we fought with honor and that we will be remembered", Piper said.

I sighed, "Let's get ready"

I peered over the hill just as a flurry of black charged forward at the camp boundaries.

"FIRE!" Will Solace yelled; a volley of arrows blanketed the hellhounds. Several burst into dust staright away.

"ATTACK!" Chiron ordered.

All other campers charged meeting the stampede of hellhounds. This was their first real opportunity to test their enhanced abilities out. Everyones new powers were unfortunetely still too weak to play in their favor; the only campers who had mastered them were the ones that were down in Tartarus. It was still best not to use their new abilities in spite of alerting the Primordials of our new allies.

I tossed my coin up in the air. It transformed into my trusty old spear. I let out a battle cry before charging into the battle with the tip of the spear sparkling with electricity. I thrust my spear through an unsuspecting hellhound turning it into dust. Another old furball charged me with it's mouth drooling as if ready to devour its next meal.

I smiled lowering my spear as an arc of electricty blew the hellhound off the ground. I was doing well, however there were many campers laying on the ground either dead or injured. I looked at them sadly, _I couldn't save them._ I was snapped out of my thoughts as several more Hellhounds slowly made their way torwards me. I gripped my spear taking an experimental swing at the hellhound. He quickly backed away snarling.

Eventually the Hellhounds began circling me, each striking at my most unsuspecting position. I dodged every single strike with ease. It was the perfect time to try the new trick I had been practicing for so long. I grinned viciously at the Hellhounds. They took a step back looking utterly confused at my estastic expression. Before they had any idea what I was doing, I drove my spear straight into the earth releasing as much electric current as I could. The ground shook as millions of volts of electricty coursed through it. The hellhounds went stiff as the current shocked them into dust.

I fought off exhaustion impaling another hellhound in the heart. I turned just in time to see Piper trip over a rock while fighting an Earthborn. The creation of Gaea slowly raised its hands, forming a dagger and ready to slice Piper open.

My eyes widened, "NO!" I ran as fast as I could in time to step in front of Piper to block the strike with my sword. She smiled at me before quickly jumping back up on her feet.

"Let's kill this thing", she said stepping to action slashing at the Earthborn with Katoptris. The Earthborn blocked the strike but failed to notice me creeping behind him. I stabbed the Earthborn in the back, it slowly dissolved into dust. I was about to charge another Earthborn when Chrion decided it was enough.

"Campers retreat! Set up defense on the hill", He said continuing to fire arrow after arrow at monsters.

I ran over to the Centaur with a questioning look on my face, "What do we do next?" I asked.

He looked at me shaking his head, "I'm afraid there nothing else to do except to fight until our last breath", he said.

I nodded expecting this answer. I glanced down the slope of the hill. There were still too many monsters alive and too many campers dead. Only about 50 were still able to fight. Taking a deep breath I charged back into battle when suddenly...

* * *

**I know...I know, I left you on a bit of a cliff hanger and I honestly don't think this chapter's too good but I need some time to think about what will happen in the upcoming chapters. Give me some time and I'll update once I can figure out how to proceed. Anyway tell me how the stories I recommended are so far. It may just get you a faster update!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

_Achillies_

I frowned when I was summoned to the throne room. Summons on this tier of urgency were not to be ignored. I could feel the tension as I entered. Standing next to my Lords throne was none other than my good old friend Jason.

Chaos jumped right off his throne as quickly proceeded over to me. "Achillies and Jason, prepare a trip to Earth. The campers defenses are not holding well and I sense that they will not be able to defeat this threat without support", he waved his hand and a screen showing the battlefield unfolded. The campers were not in good shape having lost quite some fighters. The monsters were still in the hundred's.

I paled at the sight turning to Jason. He gave me a curt nod.

"You must get going right now", Chaos said openning a portal. "You may have to stay at camp for a few days to protect it", he finished.

With that, Jason and I jumped into the portal.

I'm guessing that Chaos was in quite a rush because he normally wouldn't put us 200 feet in the air free falling.

"CRAP!" I yelled, willing the air under me to cushion the fall. We both landed with a soft thump on the ground.

"That was mean", Jason muttered wiping dust off his shirt.

I chuckled, "Let's find the camp, but it'd be better to stay up in the tree's this time", I said jumping on a tree branch and quickly leaping from tree to tree before finally arriving at the battle scene. I felt Jason right behind me surveying the area.

"The camps borders won't be holding for much longer, this is the time to intervene", he said taking his bow out.

I nodded, "I have no idea if our presence will alert Gaea of our interference but this is nessecary", I said pointing to Jason's namesake who was retreating back into cover.

Jason gritted his teeth before notching an arrow. I followed his lead. As Jason's namesake was about to charge out again, we fired. The unlucky two monsters disinigrated into dust. We both jumped of the tree and charged at the surprised monsters. Taking out my hunting knives, I stabbed a hellhound right in the neck. It gave out a high pitched scream before it succumbed into dust.

I smirked, as another hellhound charged at me. _What a fool._ I lept over the hellhound and threw a knife at it while still in mid air. The hound yelped in surprise before turning to dust.

I grinned turning to where Jason was fighting an Earthborn. He was basically toying with it, striking and parrying everytime the Earthborn tried whiping it's hand at him. Jason quickly disposed of the monster and moving on.

I yawned sparing a glance at the campers standing shocked on the hill. I groaned, "Are you guys going to just keep gaping at us or help us?" I yelled at them.

The campers shook their heads, breaking out of their trance before letting out a battle cry and launching themselves into battle. The fighters fought with renewed force destroying monsters left and right.

I jumped back in slashing an Earthborn in half and kicking another one in the chest sending it straight back into a tree.

I turned my antics to helping the campers in need blocking a fatal strike for them and killing the monster in the process. The reality was that if me and Jason were to go full out, there would be no monsters left. We still had to leave some for the Campers to train on and improve their battle skills. Slashing dummies was one thing, an actual battle was a whole tier higher.

The campers continued the relentless battle, a few fell but many more monsters were slain. Eventually nothing but a scattered mound of monster dust and a few campers bodies were left.

A few demigods bowed at the sight of their dead comrades, sending a silent prayer. I shook my head sadly, no matter what I'd make sure they got a proper burial.

I was broken out of my stupor as Chiron trotted down with a few campers with him. I raised my head torwards him.

He gasped with his eyes widened, "Is that you Achillies?" He ran up and gave me a warm-hearted hug, campers around him stared at me in shock. "I never knew you were in the Army of Chaos."

I shook my head as Jason sludged over next to me with dirt all over him. I gave him an amused, curious look.

He scowled, "That last Earthborn decided to take a shit on me as I killed it", he exclaimed wiping off the dirt that now covered his entire face.

I chuckled, "That's new."

I turned back to Chiron who had a shocked but happiness on his face. "Jason!" He crushed him in a hug.

Jason laughed, "It's great to see you again Chiron", he said embracing the old Centaur in a hug.

"Wait, the real Jason?" I turned to my friends namesake who's face showed admiration.

Jason smiled, "You must be Jason Grace", he said. "I've been watching you over the stars, you should be proud of your achievements."

Jason's Namesake grinned before running off to join the others within the borders of camp.

I looked at Chiron, "Well old friend, we have alot of catching up to do", I said putting a hand over Chirons shoulders, "Let's go talk, shall we?"

* * *

_Nightshade_

The huntresses and I continued our trek through the hell ridden ground of Tartarus. I had been telling my many adventures to them, explaining every single detail. We had came across a few monsters which were quickly disposed of. We had eventually reached a door at the end of the tunnel which leads us to our current predictiment.

It had to have been at least two days since we entered Tartarus and I was starting to get pissed with the miniscule leads we'd been forced to rely on.

"This door seems strange..." I murmured placing a hand over the nob.

Phoebe snorted, "Oh come on Zoe, we're in Tartarus. Everything is strange!"

I shook my head, "No I sense a strange power source through these doors except, it seems as if the power is being slowly drained."

Selene's eyes widened, "That doesn't sound too good..."

I inclined my head, "It certainly doesn't but this may be our last stop. I think this may be where the gods chamber is", I said inspecting the door. I narrowed my eyes as my vision came in contact with a symbol near the top. _A dagger intertwined with a bolt._

"This must be where Zeus is held", I said pointing to the symbol. My companions nodded obviously understanding. "I also have no doubt this is where they place their best guards, so be cautious."

I slowly opened the door revealing a massive dark room with candles lighting around what seemed as the center of the room.

"Ha! Take that you gods!" I heard the sound of whipping and consecutive screams of pain. It was no doubt an Olympian or _Olympians_.

I motioned of the two girls to stay back as I slowly crept to the epicenter of the room. What I saw was absolutely horrific. All of the elder gods, the children of Kronos excluding Poseidon, were strapped to the ground with bloody scars all over their bodies unable to move while being whipped by a man. He was wearing a sea green Toga, had sun tanned skin and a long beard hanging down from his chin. He looked like a much older version of Poseidon.

_Pontus..._

I clutched my fists. I was powerful, much more than the Olympians, however I could never be too sure about Primordials. This one in particular was quite powerful.

I unsheathed my hunting knives slowly creeping up behind the Primoridal of the Sea's. Zeus screamed as the hot whip hit him. When I got within 10 feet from him, he suddenly tensed, dropped his whip.

"Who dares enter my torturing chamber at this time? Can't you see I'm having fun?", he said without turning around obviously thinking I was a monster.

I smirked and in the most medolic voice I could muster, I laughed, "Oh Pontus, I'm no monster you know."

He whipped his head around staring at me with disbelief. "No outsider is able to get this far in Tartarus!"

I shook my head and started pacing around the Primordial, "Well then Pontus, then tell me how I'm here."

By now the 5 Olympians were staring at me with facial expressions that showed gratefulness. At this point the children of Kronos no doubt really cared who I was, but that I was temporarily halting their punishment.

Pontus looked at me with burning eyes before it quickly morphed into a grin, "Listen girl! You better apologize to me right now and beg for my forgiveness or suffer pain beyong imagination", he growled.

I yawned and fiddled with my knife, "Your threats are quite...enjoyable to listen to but I'm afraid your going to have to do better than that."

Pontus looked impressed at my resistance, "Impressive girl, you have the courage, who's your parent? Zeus? Demeter?"

Zeus and Demeter both took a glance at me and shook their heads before slumping back down. The 3 others were staring at me contently probably thinking that I was crazy.

"My father?" I growled, "He was not a god, but a Titan."

Pontus's eyes widened a fraction of a degree, "Who is it?"

I scowled, "That is none your buisness. Now, I highly suggest you release your captives before I make you", I said twirling my knives in hand.

The deity looked at me wierdly before letting out a laugh, "You little demi-titan think you can take Primordial on?"

_Foolish god, never underestimate your enemies._ I charged the Primordial and landed a good sized punch in his face. He flew back a few feet landing on the ground with a loud thump.

The Primordial slowly got up and glared at me with green flames in his eyes. "You..." He whispered pointing a finger at me. "I will destroy you and tear your body apart." With that, he thrust his hand forward and a wave of bright green energy sailed torwards me.

With lightning quick reflexes, I threw my dagger in the path of the energy. With a _slink, _the blade sliced through the energy and kept flying torwards a wide eyed Pontus. He quickly dodged the blade before looking at me with utter surprise.

"I know of no mortal with such power", he said looking at me suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to answer the oh so familiar question.

With anger boiling in Pontus, he charged me swiftly swinging his sword in a manuver to cut my head off. I quickly ducked as the blade connected with the air just above me. I countered and planted a perfect kick right in his chest.

The Primoridal of the Sea's looked at me with newfound fear in his face. It was simple, he knew he could not take me on in area's without water. To unlock his true form, he needed it. He depended on it. Pontus backed up all the way to the wall as I slowly proceeded towards him.

"Do you give up?" I hissed experimentally swinging my knife.

Pontus gritted his teeth before his mood suddenly changed. His expression had suddenly turned to one with a smile as if he knew something I didn't.

"I would leave if I were you girl"

I cocked my head at him, "And why should I do that?"

He just smiled, "Because of this", Pontus pointed his finger at a spot on the ground as two figures flashed in.

* * *

**I don't like this chapter too much, may have to edit it a bit later on. Took me a while to get this out so I apologize. Anyway, review.**


End file.
